


Kevin Keller Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Riverdale Imagines [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Kevin Keller imagines, M/M, Protective Kevin Keller, imagine from tumblr, only for like a minute lol, post from my tumblr, sad Kevin Keller, soft Kevin Keller, sweet Kevin Keller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Kevin Keller imagines from my tumblr





	Kevin Keller Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
> _Can you do a Kevin Keller x male!reader (duh) Fluff and angst please!_

It had been a horrible couple days for Y/N. Very horrible, it started when he had gottten an F on a test he slaved studying for on, and everything went downhill from there. He then got the news that his grandfather passed away in his sleep, so you’ve been keeping silent about it, having private talks with your family.

Then Reggie was pressuring him to go on a date that he had set up with on of his cousins, which he spread rumors, and his boyfriend Kevin heard about it, so he then started to accuse you of cheating because you were being so secretive, so you both got into a very huge arguement, and now he was getting harrassed by Veronica, who didn’t understand the meaning of no.

“That’s what you and your little buddies love to do, just hurt others and use them. Who is it huh? Is it someone from Greendale, was he worth i-” Veronica ranted.

Having enough of her, you yelled. “ENOUGH!” you exploded.

That shut Veronica up, and Archie to stand up, while Betty, Kevin, and Cheryl, stared at you in horror. “Jesus freaking Christ Veronica, I’ve told you since yesterday to drop it, but yet here you are hounding me. I said no, when I say no, it means no. I don’t have time to be hearing your little whining, and simply it’s none of your business to get into mine and Kevin’s relationship.” you snapped.

Veronica was breathing hard, glaring at you while you just let out a sigh and gathered your things. “Whatever man, I don’t have to explain to you.” you snarled. You began to make your way out the student’s lounge, but then stopped right in front of your boyfriend. “You should know better that I won’t ever cheat on you. Reggie just loves to rile people up, he’s just being an idiot and simply I can’t believe that you, of all people believe him. And because everyone in here desperately wants to know why I’ve been so moody, and secretive, it’s because my grandfather passed away.” you yelled, as you stormed away.

Kevin sat there in silence as he watched you storm away, shoulders shaking, quickly gathering his stuff, he was about to rush after you, when Chuck held out his arm. “Nah man, let him. If you go right now, and attempt to apologize, he’ll lash out on you.” he warned.

“But he needs me.” Kevin cried. Chuck just patted his back in symapthy.

“I know, but right now he’s on the edge, anything can set him off.” Chuck said softly. “Trust me, I know him better than anyone.”

Kevin just nodded and tears rolled down his eyes, Chuck pulled him in for a small hug rubbing his back. “Just give him today, I’ll talk to him, alright?” Kevin just nodded against his chest, and Betty stood up pulling him in for a hug, as Cheryl gathered his stuff.

“C'mon Kev.” Betty said softly. Veronica started to make his way, but he just stopped her by shaking his head at her, as they made their way out. Veronica attempted agian, but Cheryl stopped her.

“Don’t right now, Kevin is probably angry at you, for setting his boyfriend off. It’s best if you stay here.” Cheryl said in a soft voice. 

Veronica just let out a small sigh and nodded, and watched as Betty, Cheryl and Toni all make their leave.

“God I feel like we’re in a middle of such a huge mess.” Fangs commented. Chuck just let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

“Yeah, we kinda are.” He replied. “Anyone wanna help me find Reggie and slap some sense into him?” Chuck asked, as he made his way out.

Sweet Pea stood up, along with Fangs, and Jughead, and the three of them followed him out. “How much you wanna bet that if we get Josie, he’ll cower in fear?” Sweet Pea teased.

************************

Y/N laid on in the living room couch, his parents were gone, and today was the funeral. Tears fell down his cheek, as he let a small angry sigh, frustrated that he couldn’t be there.

Kevin shifted just outside the door, and hesitated to ring the doorbell, but letting out small sigh, he raised his hand and rang it. Y/N frowned when he heard the bell ring, letting out a small sigh, he stood up and shuffled over to the door.

Y/N opened the door and saw Kevin right outside his door. “Hey.” you greeted softly.

Kevin raised his arm showing a plastic bag of Pop’s. “I brought Pop’s.” he offered weakly. Letting out a small smile you stepped the the side and allowed Kevin to enter. Kevin entered and waited for you to close the door.

Grabbing the bag, and then his hand you led him towards the living room, and set the food on the coffee table. Kevin just watched as you set the food out, and noticed that your hand was slightly shaking.

“Baby?” Kevin called out softly. grabbing your shaky hand.

Hearing his soft voice, made your walls crumble, you let out a small sob. Kevin quickly pulled you towards him, and hugged you tight as you broke down crying. Clutching to him tightly, he ran his fingers through your hair, and hummed softly.

After about five minutes your breakdown, you pulled away and wiped your tears away. “Sorry about snapping at you and Veronica yesterday.”

Kevin shook his head. “You shouldn’t and you were right, I should know better than to believe Reggie.” he replied, snuggling to your chest now. “I’m sorry about your grandpa, I know that he was your very own superhero.” he muttered.

You began to relax back on the couch and pulled him between your legs and held him close to you. “I wish I could be there, but my parents don’t want me missing school.” you admitted.

Kevin looked up to your face and had a small sad pout. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked. You just shook your head and looked over at the food.

“No, not really.” You replied. A small smile graced your face. “Wanna stay the night? We can have that movie marathon you’ve been wanting so bad.”

Kevin sat up excitedly. “Really?”

You smiled more wider. “Yeah, but just us tonight, I wanna hog you after spending the wek away from each other.”

Kevin just let out an excite squeal and leaned over to kiss your lips repeatedly. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” he squealed, and then stood up. “Alright, alright, I’ll go back home pack some clothes, and bring the movies while you set up the food and all the snacks?”

You chuckled and nodded. “I love you too, and I’ll pick out the snacks from the party cabinet.” Kevin just eagerly noddded and stood up bouncing on his feet.

“Let’s never fight again, alright? I felt like this week, was the longest week of my life.” Kevin pouted, plopping himself on your lap now, arms wrapped around your neck. “Agreed?”

“How can I say no to that cute face.” You cooed, Kevin just slapped your shoulder and leaned in to give you a sweet passionate kiss. Finally pulling away, Kevin rested his forehead against yours, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. “I really do love you, Kev.” you whispered.

Kevin smiled. “I love you too.” he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
